How Many MOABs Were Dropped During The "War On Terror" ? ?
If You Count The Two Dropped On Mars The Six Dropped On Venus And The One Dropped On The Moon I'd Say MOABs Were Used Indiscriminately During The War On Terror However They Only Showed The One Dropped On Aleppo In Syria In The Fake News "MOAB" Stands For Mother of All Bombs At the time of development, it was touted as the most powerful non-nuclear weapon in the American arsenal Until The Discovery of The Silkworm Missile By The Avoxes The bomb is designed to be delivered by a C-130 Hercules, primarily the MC-130E Combat Talon I or MC-130H Combat Talon II variants.However The Avoxes Have Managed To Deploy MOABs Using Warden Gunships The MOAB was first dropped in combat on the world trade center complex during the September 11 Attacks To Stop Hackers From Downloading Information From A Server Room The MOAB Killed 2.996 And Injured Over 6.000 Others and caused at least $10 billion in infrastructure and property damage That's About As American As It Gets The Mere Idea That 19 al-Qaeda terrorists Could Hijack One Passenger Jet Let Alone Multiple Passenger Jets To Me Is Insane Many of These Jets Are So Highly Protected You Can't Book A Seat On One Without Passing A Background Check I Believe The Presence of Jets Were Made Up To Conceal What I Stated Above Because That's What American Authority Does To Little Avoxes Who Wanna Know The Truth When Americans Kill Avoxes It Does Not Just Affect The Avoxes 2.996 People Paid With Their Lives Because One Avox Hacker Was Downloading Information From A Server At The World Trade Center Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforcement and intelligence agencies To Hunt Down And Kill All Avoxes These Witch Hunts Were Excessive Resulting In The Deaths of Countless Muslims If One Person Would Come Forward And Tell The Truth About These Bombs We'd Have A Fighting Chance MOABs Are Used By The Americans To Kill Any Opposition Be It Political or Militant The MOAB Dropped On The World Trade Center Was Political There Was No Militant Only The Threat of Losing An Election The Avoxes Actively Backed The Taliban Until The September 11 Attacks When It Was Discovered Israel had issued a crystal-clear fatwa calling on the Islamic nation to carry on jihad aimed at liberating holy sites.ruling to kill the Americans and their allies civilians and military – is an individual duty for every Muslim who can do it in any country in which it is possible to do it, in order to liberate the al-Aqsa Mosque (in Jerusalem) and the holy mosque (in Makka) The Avoxes Returned To Their Home Planet Because They Knew Eventually Israel And America Would Go To War And That Would Mean The End of All Life On Earth Because Americans Are Infidel And They DO NOT Possess The Wisdom To Go To War With Such A Powerful Country I didn't imagine that they would ram a 757 aircraft into the World Trade Center Yeah Well I Never Imagined That Our President Was A Traitor Dropping Our Big Bombs On The American People The targets ultimately chosen By None Other Then george w bush were the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and the United States Capitol. $100,000 was wired from the United Arab Emirates to President Bush Before The Coward Left Earth At The Expense of The Tax Payers Despite this, a number of 9/11 opinion polls have shown that a significant minority of the American public believe that Saddam was "personally involved" Which He Was Every In The Islamic State of Iraq And The Levant Is A Fucking Ghost Recon The 9/11 Commission Report concluded that both Presidents Bill Clinton and George W. Bush were "not well served" [That Part Is Believable] by the FBI and CIA prior to 9/11. It also explained that the military response protocols were unsuited for the nature of the attack, and identified operational failures in the emergency response. Avoxes Expect The Americans To Drop Nuclear Bombs Indiscriminately Crashing Passenger Jets Into Buildings Would Actually Be What They Consider The Lesser of Two Evils The Report explains that the emergency response was also "necessarily improvised" of Course It Was They Dropped An American Bomb On An American Building To Kill An American Computer Programmer They Had To Do "Damage Control" failure to achieve unified incident command, and inadequate communications among responding agencies... At the Pentagon, were problems of command and control. The Avoxes Had Planned The Whole Thing Out To Fully Collapse The Ranks of The Axis Whom Controlled The United States Government At The Time Through Various Multinational State-Owned Enterprises How Do You Know About The Avoxes ? ? Because I'm One of Them I Came Back To Stick A Boot Up I$I$'s A$$ One Last Time And I'm Guessing That Boot Don't Fit Your National Security Is Weak Why Would I Bring A Gun To A Planet That Has So Many Guns In It's Orbit